


Room Temperature

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is a traditionalist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Temperature

Title: Room Temperature  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Severus is a traditionalist.  
Word Count: 200  
Genre: Humor  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Double drabble written for [](http://svartalfur.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://svartalfur.livejournal.com/)**svartalfur** 's birthday. Prompt: Cold Beer. Happy birthday, my dear!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Room Temperature

~

“What, in Merlin’s name,” Severus began, his voice dripping with disdain as he held up a chilled bottle, “is this?”

Harry, sweating profusely after his walk in the sun, grinned and grabbed himself a bottle, flinging himself into a chair. “Muggle beer,” he said. “Supposed to be good on a hot day.”

“Good for what?” Severus griped. “Watering plants?”

Harry chuckled. “Have you even tried it?” he asked. “It’s just like that lager you always get at the Three Broomsticks.”

“Except this is actually cold,” Severus sneered. “Lager is best served at room temperature. Everyone knows that.”

“On a day like today, it tastes better cold, I think.”

“You would,” Severus scoffed. “Yes, it’s unseasonably warm for Scotland, but I still cannot see how you can stand to drink that.”

“Well, it’s either I drink something cold or I take my clothes off,” Harry said, pulling at his shirt that had stuck to his sweaty skin. “I think I’m about to burn up.”

A fleeting smirk crossed Severus’ face, and with a wave, he warmed all the bottles up to room temperature. “Very well,” he said silkily. “If you feel the need to strip, do not let me stop you.”

~


End file.
